Más que a mi vida
by GinebraRemyHadley
Summary: Pía recuerda el día que le cambió la vida para siempre...un centro comercial, una tienda de ropa, un probador...


**Hola! Por días había tenido esta idea para un one-shot sobre Pía y Valentina, y por fin logré escribirla y publicarla jeje.**

**La historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Pía. Utilicé los eventos ocurridos en el capitulo 8, cuando todas van al centro comercial, decidí respetar algunos diálogos pero modifiqué la historia para que ocurriera lo que todas queríamos que pasara jeje**

**

* * *

****- PIA- **

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos, la primera vez que nos tocamos, la primera vez que estuvimos juntas. Ya han pasado muchos años pero aún tengo todo presente, recuerdo cada roce, cada beso, cada detalle como si lo hubiera vivido ayer.

Ocurrió solamente dos semanas después de que nos conocimos, dos semanas después de que entraste a casa Maca. Recuerdo que desde que nos conocimos algo nos unió, desde el principio nos llevamos muy bien y en pocos días ya éramos inseparables, era como si algo en nuestro interior nos dijera que estábamos predestinadas a estar juntas.

Después de dos semanas éramos las mejores amigas, aunque eso ya no era suficiente para mí, y ahora sé que tampoco lo era para ti. Y creo que fue por eso que todo cambió en aquel centro comercial, en aquella tienda de ropa, en aquel probador…

Recuerdo que caminábamos por el centro comercial acompañadas de Maca y Teo que habían insistido en asesorarte personalmente con tu ropa, pues al parecer creían que tu estilo no era el adecuado para una dama de sociedad y mucho menos para el dichoso té benéfico que habría en casa Maca… ja quien diría que los invitados ni siquiera se fijarían en nuestra ropa si no en el escándalo que armaron Greta y Adela.

Y la verdad es que no entiendo porque la gente intentaba cambiar tu estilo y tu personalidad, si tú siempre has sido perfecta tal y como eres.

Después de vagar sin rumbo por algún rato, Maca insistió en entrar a una tienda un poco abarrotada, sobretodo por chicas de nuestra edad, y aunque al principio nos resistimos un poco, al final nos resignamos y obedecimos.

Tú inmediatamente te dirigiste hacia la pequeña sección masculina de la tienda, pero Maca te tomó por el brazo y te guió hacia unos mostradores en donde había una gran cantidad de vestidos. Yo simplemente sonreí al ver tu expresión de derrota.

-Maca, yo no pienso que ninguno de esos vestidos se me vea bien- Tengo que decir que yo estaba en total desacuerdo contigo, pues estaba segura de que te verías hermosa con cualquier cosa.

-Ya verás que si, estoy segura de que te verás preciosa en más de alguno- dijo Maca mientras comenzaba a escoger algunos vestidos.

-Y tu también Pía- me dijo Teo sacándome de mis pensamientos- Busca algo lindo.

-Si Teito- respondí mientras comenzaba a vagar por los pasillos.

En menos de diez minutos escogí un conjunto sencillo pero que tengo que decir me quedaba muy bien, me lo probé y lo pagué, por supuesto sin quitarte la vista de encima durante el proceso.

Después de realizar mi compra me reuní con Maca y con Teo que estaban de pie fuera de un probador esperándote.

Tengo que admitir que después de un rato comencé a desesperarme, pues ya había pasado casi media hora y tú te rehusabas a salir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Maca al parecer igual de desesperada que yo- ¿Te queda ajustado?

-No-respondiste entre quejas- Me queda fatal.

-¡Ay sal!-exclamé con un poco de fastidio, pues en verdad dudaba que algo te pudiera quedar fatal.

-No puedo-respondiste mientras asomabas tu cabeza entre las cortinas del probador-¿No hay algo como con pantalón?-comencé a reír, en verdad eras increíblemente adorable.

-¡Ay ni que fueras un hombrecito!-dijo Teo haciéndome reír aún más mientras yo me cubría el rostro con mi cabello- O sales de una vez de ese vestidor o voy y te saco Valentina.

-No le hagas caso a Teo- dijo Maca- Con lo que tu te sientas bien te verás chick.

-Pues no me puedo ver bien, no me veo chick… me veo horrible- dejé de reír momentáneamente pues comenzaba a sentirme un poco culpable, en verdad sonaba como si estuvieras sufriendo.

-Bueno bueno ya sal- dije intentando darte ánimos-¡Valen sal!

Escuche como diste un sonoro suspiro y después observé atentamente como retiraste las cortinas y saliste lentamente. Al verte no sabía ni que pensar, aunque definitivamente te veías un poco extraña lucías muy linda, en verdad te veías encantadora, aunque por tu actitud parecías una niña pequeña.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír. Al ver que me lanzabas una mirada rara cubrí mi rostro con la capucha de mi suéter intentando disimular mi risa incontrolable.

-Pía ya se está riendo- dijiste avergonzada, aunque no parecías estar molesta pues sonreías un poco.

-No, no, no- dijo dejando de reírme y acercándome a ti.

-Me lo voy a quitar- te diste la vuelta e intentaste entrar nuevamente al vestidor, pero yo te detuve tomándote por el brazo. Tú te giraste resignada, yo simplemente te sonreí y subí el cierre de tu vestido pues tú no lo habías hecho.

-Ay ups- dijiste sarcásticamente mientras yo me alejaba un poco.

-Haber date una vueltita-rodaste los ojos y obedeciste a Maca. En verdad parecías incómoda, pues se notaba que ni siquiera sabías en donde colocar tus brazos. Recuerdo que intentaste cruzarlos pero Maca te reprendió, y tú simplemente optaste por poner tus manos en tus caderas-Se te ve precioso Valentina.

-Estás divina- agregó Teo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaste poco convencida aunque un poco más animada.

-Si, si, se te ve bien- respondí sinceramente y sentí como mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. Tú soltaste un suspiro que parecía ser de alivio.

-Pues es que no me pongo vestido desde que se casó mi hermana, es muy raro... -parecías realmente incómoda y muy nerviosa-¿Ya?-preguntaste ansiosa de volver al vestidor y quitarte el vestido.

-Ya-respondí aunque sabía que esa pregunta no era para mí.

Suspiré, por algún extraño motivo no podía dejar de sonreír y no podía quitarte la vista de encima, en verdad lucías hermosa, tenía razón al pensar que no importaba lo que usaras siempre lucirías bellísima.

-Me voy a ensayar otro- dijiste mirándome de una forma algo rara, y sin decir nada más entraste al probador.

Una vez más el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente. Maca observaba su reloj constantemente, al parecer la hora que nos había dado ya casi pasaba.

-Valentina, Teo y yo iremos a la camioneta, tienes veinte minutos para elegir lo que te quieras llevar-después de decir esto se volvió hacia mí-¿Te quedas con Valentina?

-Si-dijiste asomando una vez más tu cabeza entre las cortinas, yo te miré sonriendo y tú agregaste con una mirada de súplica-Por favor, quédate.

-Me quedo-afirmé y me giré hacia Maca y hacia Teo- Ustedes vayan tranquilas que yo me quedo con Valen.

-Muy bien, tienen 20 minutos- repitió Maca, y ella y Teo salieron de la tienda.

Pasaron varios minutos más y tú todavía no salías.

-¿Valen pasa algo?

-No… bueno si…- pude identificar un poco de vergüenza en tu voz.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté una vez más.

-Es que… bueno yo…

-Vamos dime- dije acercándome hacia las cortinas.

-Me quedé atorada en un vestido- dijiste al fin completamente avergonzada, sin poder evitarlo una vez más comencé a reír.

-No te rías y ven a ayudarme.

Aún sin dejar de reírme entré al probador, te diste la vuelta y me observaste seriamente, con todo mi esfuerzo comencé a calmarme poco a poco.

-Extraño mis jeans- dijiste mientras comenzabas a forcejear con el vestido, haciéndome reír nuevamente.

-No exageres, se te ve bien- rodaste los ojos ante mi comentario y después hiciste una mueca de sofoco.

-Ayúdame-dijiste al fin mientras te dabas la vuelta. Yo me acerqué y comencé a forcejear con el cierre, tú sonreíste como recordando algo- Te estabas riendo, se me ve…

-No, para nada-dije sonriendo mientras luchaba con el cierre y por accidente te di un pequeño pellizco.

-¡Ay! ¡Ayúdame, ayúdame!- dijiste dando pequeños saltitos.

-Perdón, perdón-dije algo preocupada mientras intentaba sacarte de ese vestido. Después de algunos intentos más te miré seriamente-Valen…

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaste preocupada viéndome a través del espejo que estaba frente a ti.

-Es que creo que se te va a cumplir tu peor pesadilla-vi que sonreíste un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Quedarte encerrada en este vestido- respondí riendo.

-Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame…-dijiste entre risas y gestos mientras yo intentaba que te quedaras quieta para poder liberarte.

-Ya, ya, quieta, quieta, quieta, quieta…ya, ya, listo, listo, listo-al fin logré bajar el cierre y tú inmediatamente, al sentirte liberada, comenzaste a sacudir tu cuerpo y el vestido comenzó a resbalarse por el hasta llegar al piso.

Yo seguí la prenda con mi vista durante todo el recorrido, poco a poco sentí que mi boca se comenzaba a secar y de repente el espacio de aquel vestidor se me hacía demasiado pequeño. Tu cercanía en verdad me estaba afectando, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba tu piel y sentí como mi temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar.

No podía retirar mis ojos de tu cuerpo, sabía que si seguía viéndote de esa manera tú te darías cuenta, pero en esos momentos mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo no obedecía mis órdenes. Sin poder evitarlo llevé mi mano a tu espalda y toqué tu piel, era tan suave como yo lo había soñado, lentamente comencé a acariciarte mientras que colocaba mi otra mano en tu cintura y me pegaba un poco más a ti.

Tú simplemente me viste a través del espejo, pero tu mirada no era la que yo espera, no parecías pedirme ninguna explicación ni parecías juzgarme, eso me dio un poco de confianza, y con más seguridad dejé un pequeño beso en tu espalda. Observé como cerraste tus ojos y soltaste un gran suspiro.

Poco a poco te diste la vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados. Por un momento temí que al abrirlos me encontraría con tu rechazo, pero no fue así. Cuando finalmente abriste tus ojos pude ver que me mirabas con ternura, y me di cuenta de que había un brillo especial en ellos que no había visto nunca antes en tu mirada, un brillo que estaba segura tu veías en mis ojos.

Bajé mi mirada hacia tus labios y vi de reojo que tú hacías lo mismo, cada vez me encontraba más nerviosa, estabas tan cerca, tu rostro estaba a solo centímetros del mío, cerré los ojos disfrutando de tu cercanía, pero antes de hacerlo vi como cerrabas la corta distancia que nos separaba. Cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos me quedé completamente estática, sentí que por un segundo mi corazón dejó de latir, y al segundo siguiente todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Cuando por fin procesé el hecho de que me estabas besando sentí que te separaste de mí lentamente, yo abrí mis ojos al no tenerte cerca y me di cuenta de que me mirabas directamente a los ojos y me sonreías. Yo te regresé la sonrisa automáticamente, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y te besé, te besé como nunca en mi vida había besado a nadie, te besé con ternura, con pasión, con dulzura y con todo el amor que sentía por ti. Sentí tus labios moverse al ritmo de los míos y sonreí aún más, en esos momentos me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Tu sostenías mi rostro con tus manos, y yo recorría tu espalda con las mías, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y yo lo único que podía hacer era intentar acercarte más a mi cuerpo. Finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire y una vez más nos miramos a los ojos, esta vez no vi ternura en tu mirada si no pasión, tus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, el mismo deseo que yo sentía por ti.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez lo hicimos más intensamente, nuestra respiración era cada vez más pesada y entrecortada, y mis manos parecían tener voluntad propia pues recorrían tu cuerpo con gran avidez, mientras las tuyas hacían lo mismo con el mío. Es indescriptible lo que sentía al acariciar tu piel, no creo que existan palabras para describir todas las sensaciones que tú despiertas en mí.

Mi ropa comenzaba a ser un obstáculo, pues lo único que deseaba era sentir tu piel contra mi piel, y creo que tú pensabas lo mismo que yo pues intentabas con desesperación deshacerte de mi suéter, yo te facilité la tarea levantando mis brazos y en pocos segundos la prenda desapareció, tu comenzaste a desabrochar mi pantalón y a deslizarlo por mis piernas mientras yo me quitaba mi blusa y la tiraba lo más lejos posible de nosotras, con un rápido movimiento me deshice también de mis zapatos y retiré por completo mi pantalón.

Nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez en igualdad de condiciones y lentamente nos recorrimos hasta llegar a una de las paredes del vestidor. Tú comenzaste a besar suavemente mi cuello mientras me apoyabas contra la pared y yo solamente era capaz de suspirar, tomé tu rostro con mis manos e hice que me besaras en los labios nuevamente, tus besos son adictivos.

Mientras recorría tu espalda con mis manos desabroche tu sujetador y lo deslicé lentamente por tus brazos dejando al descubierto tus pechos. Te miré, en verdad te veías hermosa, estabas un poco ruborizada y mirabas hacia el piso, yo tomé tu barbilla con una de mis manos y con la otra te acerqué más a mí, hice que me miraras a los ojos, y a través de esa mirada nos dijimos todo.

Te besé una vez más y te sentí temblar en el beso, sabía que esta era tu primera vez y aunque por desgracia yo tenía mucha experiencia, esta era también mi primera vez, era la primera vez que estaría con alguien a quien amara, era la primera vez que haría el amor.

Te separaste un poco de mí y retiraste mi sujetador con un poco de nerviosismo, yo te sonreí tratando de darte un poco de confianza y al parecer funcionó pues te acercaste a mí y me besaste con seguridad. Lentamente comenzaste a bajar dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello y en mi clavícula, hasta que te detuviste en mis pechos. Yo no podía reprimir los gemidos que salían de mi boca, en el fondo de mi mente sabía que estábamos en un lugar público y que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y descubrirnos, pero ahora mismo eso no me preocupaba, lo único que importaba eras tú, tu esencia, tus caricias y tus besos.

Bajaste un poco más y sin darme cuenta besabas mis piernas y subías por mis muslos acercándote peligrosamente a mi sexo, por unos instantes te detuviste y yo abrí mis ojos de inmediato, tu me miraste y vi que intentabas pedirme mi aprobación, a modo de respuesta sonreí y pase mis manos por tu cabello, al parecer eso fue suficiente para ti pues delicadamente te deshiciste de mi ropa interior.

Sentí tus tímidas caricias y te ame más que nunca, sabía que esto era difícil para ti pues también lo era para mí. Tome tus brazos e hice que te pusieras de pie nuevamente, te besé intentando transmitirte todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso, y torpemente hice que te sentaras en una pequeña banca en la que se encontraban los vestidos que había escogido Maca, tú sonreíste cuando las prendas cayeron al piso.

Yo me arrodillé frente a ti, y mirándote a los ojos me deshice de tu ropa interior. Lentamente comencé a besar tus pechos y sentí que tu respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida, bajé tomándome el tiempo necesario para aprender de memoria cada centímetro de tu piel, y conforme iba bajando iba dejando un rastro con mis besos. Acaricié tus piernas, y besé detenidamente tus muslos, mientras tú enredabas tus dedos en mi cabello. Finalmente llegué hasta tu entrepierna y comencé a acariciarla y besarla, te sentía temblar con cada toque y tus gemidos comenzaban a llenar el pequeño probador. Exploré con mi legua tu interior mientras con mis manos acariciaba tu abdomen y tu espalda.

Tus gemidos comenzaron a intensificarse, sabía que estabas al borde del placer e intentando prolongar ese momento me puse de pie y me senté a horcajadas sobre ti. Tu inmediatamente me abrazaste acercándome a ti y me besaste con desesperación, al sentir tu ansiedad baje mi mano hasta tu entrepierna y comencé a acariciarte lentamente. Después de algunos momentos sentí que comenzabas a tocarme tímidamente de la misma forma que yo lo hacía contigo, y después de algunos segundos nos acoplamos a la perfección.

Nuestros corazones parecían latir al mismo tiempo, nuestros cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, nuestros almas danzaban juntas al mismo vaivén.

Finalmente sentí tu cuerpo convulsionarse al mismo tiempo que el mío, y escuche un último gemido que salió de tus labios en forma de susurro.

-Pía…

En ese momento me sentí más feliz que nunca, desde el segundo en el que dijiste mi nombre en medio del éxtasis supe que eras mía, al igual que yo soy tuya desde el momento en el que posaste tus ojos sobre mí por primera vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazadas sobre aquella banca, podía sentir los latidos de tu corazón que al igual que tu respiración poco a poco se comenzaba a re estabilizar, sentí como comenzaste a trazar figuras indescifrables en mi espalda y sonreí, me incorporé un poco y levante mi cabeza de tu hombro. Tú simplemente me miraste a los ojos antes de sonreír, yo te regresé la sonrisa y con mi mano retiré un mechón de cabello que se encontraba pegado a tu frente debido a una ligera capa de sudor. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando tú acariciaste mi rostro y dejaste un tierno beso en mi frente.

Y después lo dijiste, dijiste las palabras que me harían la mujer más feliz del mundo…

-Te amo Pía.

Yo me quedé en silencio sin poder creer lo que me habías dicho, por alguna razón me era imposible creer que me amaras, pero al verte a los ojos supe que decías la verdad. Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a ti y capturé tus labios nuevamente, al separarme suspire y junté nuestras frentes, y mirándote a los ojos por fin confesé lo que había guardado en el fondo de mi alma desde que te conocí.

-Yo también te amo Valen… más que a mi vida.

* * *

-Pía… amor… ¿qué es lo que haces?

-Valen- dije sonriendo mientras tu voz me regresa al presente.

-¿Qué es lo que escribes?-me preguntas mientras me abrazas por la espalda y ves sobre mi hombro la pequeña libreta que sujeto con mis manos.

-Nada, solamente recuerdo el día más feliz de mi vida.

-¿El día más feliz de tu vida?- preguntas juguetonamente mientras me besas en la mejilla-¿El día que Nina se retiró para siempre de la música?

-Tienes razón, olvidé por completo ese día- respondí siguiéndote el juego y besándote tiernamente en los labios- En ese caso recuerdo el segundo día más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Y puedo saber cual es?- sonrió pues estoy segura de que sabes a que día me refiero.

-Claro- respondo mientras siento que comienzas a besar mi cuello- Estaba recordando nuestra primera vez juntas.

Te separas de mí y veo de reojo que te diriges hacia el armario de nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué haces amor?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda pareces encontrar lo que estabas buscando y sales una vez más al balcón con unas hojas de papel en una mano y un vestido en la otra. Sonrió al reconocer el vestido en que te quedaste atorada, el vestido que hizo posible que todo eso pasara, el vestido que decidiste comprar solo porque según tus propias palabras, siempre te recordaría lo que pasó en ese probador.

Te arrodillas frente a mí y me tiendes las hojas, yo las tomo algo confundida.

-Escribí eso un día después de que estuvimos juntas- Siento que mi sonrisa se hace aún más grande- Te dejo leerlas si yo puedo leer lo que tu has escrito.

Yo acepto tu propuesta pues aunque se que me dejarías leer lo que escribiste incluso si yo no te lo permitiera a ti, quiero que tú leas lo que escribí, quiero que sepas como viví yo esa maravillosa experiencia.

En silencio ambas comenzamos a leer, tu te sentaste en el piso con tu espalda recargada en mis piernas mientras que yo me quedo en mi silla acariciando tu cabello mientras leo. Con cada palabra siento como mi amor por ti crece aún más, como lo ha hecho cada día desde hace diez años…

-Valen…-levantas tu mirada y yo sonrió al reconocer el mismo brillo que vi en tus ojos en aquel probador- Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Pía… más que a mi vida…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, he estado pensando en escribir un fic largo con esta pareja pero quiero saber si les gustaría.**

**Por favor diganme lo que piensan a traves de un review :)**


End file.
